


The Rainy Day

by orphan_account



Series: Pewdiecry- Rainy Days [1]
Category: pewdiecry
Genre: M/M, PewdieCry - Freeform, Yaoi, boy on boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewdie left his girlfriend after a heated argument and set out into the eye of a storm to escape her. There, trapped under a car to avoid the heavy rain, was when Cry helped him, and brought him into his "home" under a bridge. When Pewdie falls asleep and awakens he finds, not Cry, but a small white figure where Cry stood. He realizes his companions predicament, and decides to help him in any way he can to make him fully human. But in the process, will new feelings emerge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rainy Day

I never expected my new life to begin like this; in the frozen rain after having a argument with the girl I thought I loved. She meant everything, and it seemed like I would ask for her hand in marriage as well, but all of that went downhill after I discovered my true feelings. It was storming outside when Marzia cornered me in the kitchen, looking angry and saddened. I had opened my mouth to ask if everything was alright when she suddenly whisper-shouted.

"What are those pictures of guys doing _on your computer_?!"

"It's nothing Marzia, trust me, they mean nothing."

"Yeah right! I've been watching you on the computer Felix! Looking up other guys when you think I don't know. If you don't think I'm enough for you-"

"No-"

"Listen Felix! It's obvious you care more for guys then me, hell, even your _experiments_ get more attention then me! You're still looking for the one that escaped too! I understand that you're a beginning scientist, but god damn it all if you don't spend every waking moment in that room with those... freaks! I can see how you are... and I already packed."

"What? Marzia-"

"DON'T YOU "MARZIA" ME FELIX!" She puffed out her chest in anger. I fell silent, taken by surprise at her sudden lash at me. She took several heavy breaths before calming down.

"I'm not staying in a place with someone who doesn't appreciate me. I have everything you have in a suitcase-"

"You packed my stuff?"

"It's my damn house Felix!"

"But we could work this out, we can-"

"No, we can't." Silence fell in our small house.

"Dimmit Marzia-"

"No, actually, I can't live here anymore either! I couldn't be here with all that we've been through. You can have the house, I don't give a damn."

"So I can stay?"

"Yes, but I'm leaving." I stared at her, contemplating how to get her to remain with me. While it was true that I was bi, I never wanted her to find out, knowing she would do this. I still cared for her, but not as a lover, more like a brother. I could see now she wanted more then that.

"Marzia, I can't give you what you need."

"I know you can't." She looked away, and I could see tears form in her eyes. From instinct, I wrapped my arms around her, but she shoved herself away from me and took several steps away, her back turned to me.

"Don't do that Felix. It means nothing if the feelings mutual for only me. I have to go."

"Please..."

"We've fallen apart Felix, and it's not my fault. I tried with us, I tried so hard and I..." She chocked on her own words, sniffling and crying. After a few minutes she gave a huge sniff and continued.

"I try too hard with things. I should have known we wouldn't work out when I saw that first picture in Google's history... Don't wait up."

"Mar-" But she picked up a bunch of plates from the kitchen counter and threw them at me. I ducked under the first two and the others hit the floor and the walls.

"LEAVE ME _ALONE_! Let me pack my things, I'll leave the keys in the doorstep!" She cried. She had picked up another plate when I bolted out the door and rushed down the street. I saw the storm had intensified, with heavy rain barreling down on me. I ran several more blocks before I realized it would get ugly. I ducked under a parked mini van and decided to wait out the storm. It seemed like a okay plan, since it wouldn't let any rain in, and the ground under me was dry, but the storm seemed to grow heavier and heavier. I keep thinking about the fight, wondering how we fell apart so quickly. I knew it would happen, but going through it so quickly when I thought things were going so right, it seemed unethical. I was still going over it all in my head when I saw someone slosh up to the car, bend down, and look at me. All I could see in the dark was his startling blue/green eyes, and his hand as he extended it.

"What're you doing under there?" He asked. His voice was a nice velvety sound, with a hint of amusement.

"What are you doing in a storm?" I shot back. He chuckled, a sort of musical sound, and met my eyes.

"I know of a place better then under a car, if you want." He said. I pondered about it for a bit. First, I didn't know this guy, who knows if he could be a rapist or some kind of murderer. Two, he seemed kind enough, and if he was a rapist how come he didn't just attack me when I was walking? And three, I actually didn't want to wade out a storm under a vehicle that could get struck by lightning. After just thinking about the third point I decided to follow it, and took his hand and crawling out from under the car. The man chuckled when I straightened up. He was a little shorted then I, and had mussed brown hair. His clothes looked ragged too, and I felt a bit bad for the guy. yet a twang in my heart made me know I found attraction in the guy too, and couldn't help but admire him silently.

"Follow me." he said, and turned around and ran. I sprinted after him, the cold rain heavy on my head and shoulders, while the guy stayed just out of my reach, quicker then myself. We darted past several blocks before we stopped under a bridge. The wind somehow didn't blow as harshly as you would have expected underneath, and it remained quiet dry and cozy. Several candles were lit around, giving off the scent of fresh cut grass and lavender. The man walked over to a side and sat down, staring at the candle. It was then I realized that _this_ was where he lived. I sat at the other side of the bridge wall, staring at him. After a few moments of being in deep thought he seemed to realize I was there, and looked at me.

"You can sleep, I'll be here." He promised. After he said it I felt drowsy and exhausted, and laid out against the wall, still looking at him. I didn't trust him enough to let my eyes off him. He smiled as if he read my thoughts.

"Don't worry." He stretched out and closed his eyes. After a bit I did too, and instantly fell asleep thinking about Marzia and this strange man.

"I'm not _that strange,_ I don't think." He murmured, chuckling. Before I even thought about this, I was in dreamland.

 

_**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, let me know! I'll see you next time my lovelies! Chao!** _


End file.
